Recuerdos de una vida
by Kanon'Wakeshima
Summary: Te conoci en el momento exacto, nunca pude ni pense en pedir mas, ahora vivo esperando nuestro reencuentro


Hola!^^ como estan? espero que bien (: .. emmm bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste y si no escribanme un review diciendome lo que no les haya gustado, soy nueva y esto es solo una prueba para ver si soy buena para escribir n/n bueno aqui estala historia (:

Titulo: **Recuerdos de una vida**  
Autor: Kanon'Wakeshima  
Rating: Rated: K  
Genero: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Publicado: 09-05-10

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra es de Okubo-sama lo unico que aporto yo es la historia.**

* * *

Recuerdos de una vida

Camino por las calles de Death City empapada por la lluvia, a mi alrededor solo veo gente corriendo en busca de refugio pero yo no me preocupo por el agua, esa clase de cosas me dejaron de importar hace mucho, ahora solo me preocupo por llegar a mi destino.

Fue un día como este que te conocí, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento.

* * *

_Ese día me encontraba leyendo en un banco del parque, tenia demasiados problemas en casa como para estar en ella, así que ese era mi lugar especial, aquel donde podía estar tranquila y sin preocupaciones, tenia horas leyendo, hacia lo que fuera por no estar en casa, pero el universo no estaba de acuerdo y se empeñaba en hacerme regresar a ella, una gota cayo en una de las paginas del libro que sostenía en mis manos subí la mirada al cielo y otra cayo en la punta de mi nariz cerré el libro y me puse la chaqueta que se encontraba a uno de mis lados, suspire con cansancio no quería volver, ya tenia suficiente. La lluvia empezó a caer de manera mas brusca y cerré los ojos solo quería desahogarme al igual que el cielo lo hacia en ese momento, simplemente era una pesadilla mis padres se estaban separando, sabia que mi padre engañaba a mi madre desde hace unos meses pero aun así no quería enfrentar las consecuencias, suspire de nuevo después de unos minutos de meditación, no quería pero debía regresar a casa._

_Al abrir mis ojos note que sobre mi había un paraguas de color azul protegiéndome de la lluvia mi mirada divago por unos momentos hasta que se encontró con la tuya, una mirada escarlata._

– _¿Estas bien? – Tarde un poco en procesar la pregunta pero al final asentí – Pues no deberías estar aquí bajo la lluvia, te enfermaras- sonreíste de una manera amigable, sostuve con mi mano derecha el mango del paraguas que me ofrecías y de una manera natural sonreí._

* * *

El haberte conocido en ese momento de mi vida fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, me apoyaste siempre que lo necesite de manera incondicional. La lluvia sigue cayendo trayéndome más recuerdos.

* * *

_Estábamos en mi casa viendo una película, llevábamos un año de habernos conocido, nos hicimos muy cercanos entre nosotros nunca hubo mentiras ni secretos, bueno solo uno, el único secreto que no te podía decir, te quería y mucho, no solo como un amigo ni como un hermano, te amaba desde hace mas de tres meses, pero nunca quise hacer nada al respecto por el miedo de dañar la relación que llevábamos, yo me conformaba con tenerte como un buen amigo, levante la mirada hacia ti, ya que me encontraba recostada en tu regazo, me quede un momento observándote hasta que tu volteaste a verme también, me sonreíste y yo me levante un poco y te abrace tu hiciste lo mismo, me devolviste el abrazo y lo dije._

– _Te quiero Soul– dije cerca de tu oído._

– _Yo también Maka– dijiste sin romper el abrazo._

* * *

Después de eso nos volvimos pareja, una muy extraña ya que casi todo el tiempo peleábamos pero yo nunca lo cambiaria por nada. La lluvia sigue cayendo como si no hubiera mañana y yo sigo caminando bajo esta. Tras años de relación vivimos momentos felices y tristes. El momento más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

_Era nuestro aniversario de siete años de relación me habías invitado a cenar, en muy pocas y especiales ocasiones hacías este tipo de cosas y yo siempre llegaba tarde, corría a todo lo que me daban las piernas me había atrasado gracias al trafico y al final decidí por bajar del taxi en el que estaba e ir caminando bueno en realidad corriendo. Llegue al restaurant con la respiración agitada entre y te busque con la mirada, estabas en una mesa hasta el fondo mirando con pesadez tu copa con agua me acerque un poco nerviosa._

– _Llegas tarde– dijiste cerrando tus ojos y luego posándolos en mi._

–_Lo siento– dije con arrepentimiento._

_–No importa– dijiste suspirando– ¿Qué esperas? siéntate– dijiste sonriendo._

_Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, nunca he podido resistirme a tu sonrisa. La velada continúo con normalidad, hasta el momento del postre. Pediste un pastel de chocolate, siempre amaste el chocolate, trajeron el postre y empezamos a comerlo hasta que en un bocado mastique algo duro y no sabia nada bien, me lleve la mano a la boca y escupí de manera disimulada el objeto al tenerlo en mi mano supe lo que era, un anillo de compromiso, lo vi con sorpresa y te mire de la misma manera, me estabas sonriendo como aquel día en que nos conocimos, tomaste entre tus manos la mía que sujetaba el anillo._

– _¿Te casarías conmigo? – dijiste en un tono suave._

_Yo me había quedado sin palabras solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y después del shock a llorar._

–_Si – dije con lágrimas en los ojos, te levantaste con una sonrisa en los labios y yo hice lo mismo, me abrasaste fuertemente y luego me separaste un poco de ti para tomar el anillo que aun sostenía y ponerlo en uno de mis dedos._

* * *

El día y el momento más feliz de mi vida. Ya casi llego a mi destino final y la lluvia no me da tregua, doblo en la esquina y solo me faltan unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al cementerio.

* * *

_Íbamos camino al cumpleaños de tu hermano Wes, tu estabas de mal humor ya que nunca te agrado del todo y yo te había obligado, sonreí al ver tu cara de niño al que le han quitado su mas preciado juguete. La casa de Wes quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad y el camino era un poco largo._

– _No entiendo porque tengo que ir– dijiste sin quitar la mirada del camino._

–_Es tu hermano– dije con resignación – además es muy simpático y divertido y…_

–_Te hubieras casado con el entonces– dijiste en un tono de molestia._

–_Tonto– te dije con molestia falsa en mi voz– eres tan celoso Soul Evans– te dije mientras dejaba escapar una risita._

–_No soy celoso–__dijiste mientras volteabas a verme yo aproveche de eso para darte un corto beso en los labios. Al separarnos te sonreí y al regresar nuestra vista al camino giraste de manera brusca ya que otro conductor se acercaba a nosotros desde el frente, el auto se salió de control y dimos vueltas en este quedando al revés. Voltee a verte y tu a mi._

– _¡SOUL! – grite al ver como un auto detrás de tu espalda se acercaba nosotros. Giraste a ver el auto y rápidamente giraste hacia mi._

–_Te amo– dijiste antes de que el auto impactase contra nosotros._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me encontraba en el hospital con mis padres sentados en un sofá que se encontraba cerca de mi cama._

–_Maka, despertaste ¿te encuentras bien? – susurro mi madre al verme abrir los ojos._

_Estaba algo aturdida, me lleve una mano a la cabeza y recordé todo lo que había pasado en seguida grite tu nombre._

–_¡SOUL! ¿¡MAMA DONDE ESTA SOUL! ? – mi padre que todavía estaba durmiendo se despertó de golpe y me observo con algo de tristeza.´_

_Mi madre y mi padre intercambiaron raras miradas y luego su vista se fijo en mi._

–_Hija Soul esta…– mi madre hizo una pausa y bajo su vista hasta fijarla en el suelo. Eso no podía ser bueno y lamentablemente sabia lo que significaba–El esta…–La interrumpí._

–_¡NO LO DIGAS!– Grite entrando a la desesperación y derramando lagrimas, era imposible que eso hubiera ocurrido todo parecía un sueño mas bien, una pesadilla_.

* * *

Ese fue el peor momento de mi vida. Y estaba en frente de tu lapida hace ya cuatro años que partiste, dos años desde que no te he vuelto a ver. Me arrodillo frente a tu lapida aun bajo la lluvia y dejo que mis lagrimas se mezclen con la lluvia cierro los ojos esperando que se detenga mi propia lluvia.

–Te amo–dije mientras abría los ojos y fijaba mi vista en tu lecho– Y siempre lo hare– dije mientras seguía derramando lagrimas de dolor.

Estuve arrodillada durante un tiempo rezando por ti, porque te encontraras bien. Sentí como dejaba de caer la lluvia sobre mi, había cesado la tormentosa tarde para dar paso al sol que se ocultaba detrás de las oscuras nubes, esa era mi alarma, me pare un poco sucia y secándome las lagrimas, se que nunca te gusto verme llorar y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo cada vez que te visito. Me doy la vuelta lentamente, cada vez que estoy aquí se me hace mas difícil dejarte, pero al final siempre te tengo que dejar. Solo me queda un consuelo al momento de alejarme de ti queda menos espera para poder volverte a ver.

* * *

Bien aqui termina la cosa rara de arriba =S... bueno como dije arriba si tienen algo que decirme por fa escribanme algun error sobre la redaccion sobre la trama lo que se haganmelo saber si?(: ojo me pueden decir lo que sea pero con respeto xD .. jajaja bueno eso es todo chaooo :* - muñequito lanzando un beso =D xD

* * *

Deja un review por fa


End file.
